


Drive-by Kiwi

by lilMango



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, TATINOF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilMango/pseuds/lilMango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Everyone knows when Dan gets annoyed. Phil just gets quiet. (Thanks to Ickle for the prompt!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive-by Kiwi

 

Phil told himself it was insensitive to be frustrated at his own fans, but even as he finally settled into his seat his blood was boiling. The selfies were fine, and everyone was lovely, until the screaming started. Until every corner they turned led to more gifts, more crying, more questions, more hugs.

He told himself he would get over it. He always did. They supported him, after all. They paid his bills. That didn’t stop the screams from hurting his ears. That didn’t stop the anxiety he felt, the anxiety that was only worsened by the fact that he was about to get on a plane. Even so, how could he say that about them? It didn’t feel right.

Dan would understand. They were in this together, right? Dan had no problem with complaining, and Phil had no problem listening to it. In fact, he wanted Dan to complain about it so that he could sit and nod and sympathize and then move on. It was a satisfying feeling to know that Dan agreed with him.

But Dan had fallen asleep as soon as they had connected to the plane’s wifi. They were barely off the ground and already his head lolled to the side, his mouth drooping open. He had scoffed and shaken his head once they were out of sight from the fans, but hadn’t said anything to Phil since then. He didn’t think he _needed_ to say anything since then.

But Phil _needed_ him now, and Dan didn’t _need_ sleep yet. He shook the boy awake, and Dan gazed at him with half-lidded eyes.

“What?”

Phil opened his mouth, but it took him a second to form words. “Do you think we’ll see more people when we land?”

Dan blinked. “How long have I been asleep? Are we landing soon?”

“N-no, but,” Phil struggled, “I was just wondering whether we might have some… trouble… when we land. D’you think so?”

Dan smirked. He knew exactly what Phil was doing. “I dunno, Phil, what do you mean by trouble?” Dan had every intention to make Phil speak his mind without making Dan do so first. Ever since Phil had admitted that he didn’t like to be the first one to complain, Dan had vowed to close his mouth and let Phil do the talking.

“Well, not trouble, but… some pit stops.”

“Oh?” Dan raised an eyebrow. “We can make pitstops if you want, in a convenience store or something before we get in the taxi.”

Phil pursed his lips. Dan had caught on and he was teasing. “Stop. You know what I mean. Didn’t that bother you, even a bit?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Phil,” Dan shook his head. “Spell it out for me.”

“Shut up.”

Dan chuckled and turned away from Phil, leaving him more angry than when he started. He pulled out his phone and drafted some angry texts. 

_Seriously, though. I’d like your opinion on this._

He heard Dan’s phone vibrate. Dan glanced up, sighed, and then closed his eyes again.

_You can’t just ignore me._

He heard the buzz. Dan didn’t stir.

_Fine._

Phil ignored him for the rest of the flight, even when he made jokes about Pokemon in the sky and the strange woman who whistle-snored. Dan punched him in the arm repeatedly, laughed, and then turned off his phone in defiance. They were both silent after that.

Even when they landed, Dan wouldn’t give up. Even after the hoards of fans took pictures with the exhausted pair, Phil said nothing. At this point, Phil was angrier at Dan than he was at the gifts and screaming.

It wasn’t until the next morning, when Dan was standing in the bathroom of their hotel room taking selfies, that Phil said something.

“Really? Hasn’t the world seen enough of your curly hair lately?” Phil turned around and smiled to himself, pretending to be gathering his things while he waited for a response.

“What’s your problem, Phil?”

Phil nearly jumped out of his shoes when he realized Dan had come up right behind him. He whirled around.

“You’ve been acting like a dick for the past day and a half. What has gotten into you?”

“D-don’t act like you don’t k-know,” Phil started, slowly gaining confidence as his cheeks burned hot, “you knew I was annoyed but you decided to ignore me. You’re supposed to talk to me! What’s wrong with _you?_ Huh?”

They stood in silence for a few seconds, not breaking eye contact. Both of them knew they didn’t have time to be mad at each other.

“I’m trying to _help you,_ you idiot. You told me you hate that you can’t complain without feeling bad. So complain. nobody is stopping you.”

“Some help you are. You just made things worse. All I wanted was you to agree that the screaming fans were exhausting.”

“But you didn’t want to admit it, because you felt bad for hating it.”

“I didn’t _hate_ it, I-“

“Phil. Stop. Just complain like a normal person. It’s not like I’m gonna go tell everyone you hate your fans.”

“I don’t wanna be as insensitive as you.”

“Forget it, Phil.” Oh no. Now it was an official fight, because Dan had pulled a _forget it._ He was already turning to walk away. Phil couldn’t let it end like this. 

“Don’t make this into a thing. Just agree with me. If I want to bring up things a certain way, I can. It’s just how I do things.”

Dan was silent for a moment, and Phil felt anxiety bubbling in his stomach. Maybe he had pushed it too far.

“Do you really think that? That I’m insensitive?”

Phil gulped. “Dan-”

“Do you?”

“Stop interrupting me.” Phil sat down on the bed. “You know me. I have to be the polite one, the happy one, the clean one. It’s how I work. You don’t work like that. It doesn’t mean you’re horrible. I wish I could be more like that, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to change. You can’t just change me. What we have is working fine.”

Dan didn’t respond, but just stood there, his arms crossed over his chest.

Phil looked up at him, waiting for him to say anything. “I’m sorry I called you insensitive… I was just mad that you were ignoring me. I shouldn’t have said it like that. Okay?” He stood up and held his arms out for a hug. When Dan didn’t move, Phil slowly shuffled forward and hugged him anyway.

“ _Daaaaan_ ,” Phil whispered, feeling Dan shiver, “didn’t it annoy you, too? How close those people got to me? They were, like, almost on top of me. It was insane. I wanted to run away.”

Dan let out a snort. “You _did_ run away.”

That made Phil laugh. He turned towards his stuff again and started throwing some granola bars in his backpack. “Well, yeah, kind of. And then you said something about them getting arrested and I wanted to hug you right then and there. Can we just put on disguises next ti-“ He felt Dan’s arms around his waist, his cheek squished against the top of Phil’s shoulder.

  
“Sure, let’s go buy some stick-on mustaches.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bluewho and Stakhanov for the title!
> 
> Also, thanks to Dizzy and Eevee for helping me make this mess into .... something less messy.


End file.
